


Don't Buy me Nothing

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Time, Drew has some negative angsty thoughts, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Sex, Swearing, becuase why the fuck not, idk what else to tag, mention of things like crossdressing and bondage but not actually described in detail, merry christmass bitches, not explicitly said but insinuated termination of pregnancy, omega issues, so um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: Drew was so fucking stupid. How the hell had he let this happen? He was so angry at himself. So angry at Roman, Dean, and Seth. He was pissed the fuck off just 2 weeks before Christmas.But he was also just really confused.Because what was he going to do.
Relationships: drew mcintyre/dean ambrose/seth rollins/roman reigns, mcshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Don't Buy me Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Omega!Drew  
> But like.... bottom!drew is so tempting.
> 
> _Its almost 2020 so do I put up a disclaimer for old times sake? To celebrate the end of a decade of fanfiction woes lol_
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wrestlers. Don't sue me for my art please. I wish I did own them tho XD. Swearing, MPreg, Lemons. Don't like don't read. You know what to do! R&R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! alsoooo please be warned that the anatomy of omegas is that they have both a a vagina and a penis.

“Oh Gods.”

Drew slumped onto the bed and looked down at the little contraption in his large hands.

“Shit.”

How could he have slipped like that?

He was sure he had taken his birth control everyday. Of course he might have forgotten a few months ago, when… .

____________

_ Drew’s entire body felt like it was on fire.  _

_ An intense desire filled every centimeter of his brain and like a sudden shock to his system he automatically felt empty and in need of a thick knot.  _

_ Because only a knot could make him happy. Only the feel of a strong alpha filling him up could cure this ailment of his. _

_ He stumbled back against the kitchen counter as if the intensity of his heat actually knocked into him. _

_ He thanked the ancient wolves that he was home. He hadn’t left for work yet. Was just getting down to the kitchen to take his birthcontrol and eat a quick breakfast. Damn heat was early. It wasn’t supposed to come for another 2 or 3 days. What’s the point of those stupid Heat tracker apps they marketed to omegas if they aren’t fucking right? _

_ This is why Drew had to trust his own instincts. He should have known something was up the minute his period was light. He hadn’t suffered the way he usually did during those stupid days. Three light days instead of the heavy agonizing five he normally had. _

_ Drew loathed being an omega most days. He hated automatically being seen as fragile and feminine just because he had a uterus. Not to mention he didn’t look like the typical omega. Not all omegas were small and delicate with sweet smells. Drew happened to be a tall muscular hairy Scottish male omega. Everyone always looked twice when they found out he was of the fairer second gender. Society made omegas sound like they couldn’t handle themselves or any enemy. Omegas needed protection. And as an omega who could rip the head off of many alphas, Drew thought that was fucking bullshit. _

_ Periods and heats were the icing on the shit cake of being an omega. _

_ His body had to purge itself before making him insatiable. Ridiculous. And periods hurt so damn much. Drew would rather cut off a limb then feel what he once a season. _

_ So when Drew’s period hadn’t been as painful as they normally were, he had taken it as a blessing in disguise. _

_ Until now. Now the fever boiling his blood was early. He was alone at home. And he had to call out of work dammit. _

_ Before he completely lost his right mind, Drew called the office. Quickly, trying not to slur his words, he told his secretary he wasn’t going to be in for a few days.  _

_ She didn’t need details. She understood perfectly.  _

_ Then he shot a text to the chat he had with his mates. _

-Heat came early. I’m home.- Drew

_ Within seconds messages came rolling in. _

-Stay inside. I’m close to home, I’ll be there soon.- Roman

-Don’t get started without us, babe- Dean

-On my way- Seth

_ Drew dropped the phone on the counter and whined as his legs went weak. He held onto the breakfast counter to keep upright. He could almost feel his arousal trickling down his thigh. _

_ He felt so empty.  _

_ His 3 alpha mates would be there soon. _

_ They would take care of him. _

_ Drew slowly took the stairs up to their room and nestled into their sheets, glad that Seth had forgotten to throw them in the wash this morning. All the scents belonging to his alphas filled his lungs. Musk and soil. Hibiscus and ocean water. Spice and leather. _

_ A few deep breaths of the natural smells had him light headed. His pants were soaked from the juices dripping from his very empty needy hole. The clean pressed pants were tight and wet. Drew could smell his own pheromones secreting from him.  _

_ He started to hump against the bed, unable to control himself. _

_ On a normal day, he would see this as pathetic behavior. He was acting the bitch in heat he really was and he was a defiant asshole of an omega. But the hunger he felt with his entire being was to have his hole filled with his mates. Nothing else was in his mind. Just that. Just his primitive urges to mate. _

_ At some point he tore off his clothes. It was hazy. His consciousness was foggy and his memories were swimming around behind his burning hot skin. He was so hot. So very hot. A cold shower would boil if he tried to soothe the eagerness of his thighs to wrap around Roman’s waist or Seth’s face or Dean’s knot. _

_ He was moaning into the pillows, hair a messy halo of dark brown thrown around over his face. One of his strong hands jerked furiously at his bigger-than-the-average-omega cock. The other hand was three fingers deep inside of his super slick hole that pulsed as if it knew Drew was trying to fool it. His body knew that his fingers weren’t the real thing. _

_ His alphas couldn’t come back home fast enough. _

_ Someone was downstairs rustling in the kitchen, in the fridge, but Drew couldn’t even think if he locked the fucking door. _

_ He was too busy, helplessly searching for bliss, for relief from the brutal and intense ache of not getting fucked into the mattress. _

_ What was the point of 3 fucking alphas if none of them were there at that very moment to knot him until they were both unconscious, sated, and tired?  _

_ Where were they? _

_ “Alpha,” Drew growled. He thrashed back into the mattress when no alleviation could be found fucking his own fingers.  _

_ That’s when Roman walked in, an armful of water bottles and protein bars.  _

_ The second he came into the house Drew’s scent must have barreled into him, because he only brought food into the bedroom when he knew he wasn’t going to be able to leave until Drew was satisfied. _

_ And Drew was a particularly hard omega to satisfy. Roman joked many times that it took longer to break Drew’s heat because of how big the omega was. ‘The stronger the omega, the longer the heat.’ _

_ Fucking dick. _

_ Drew sat up quickly and held his arms open, heavy breathing making his broad chest heave. “Alpha,” he said with relief. _

_ Roman set the things down on the tall dresser and grinned over to his waiting omega. _

_ “Couldn’t wait?” He said. Roman closed his sweet caring brown eyes and took a deep breath of a smell he could never get sick of. The smell of his omega mate’s sloppy wet cunt and slick coated thighs mixed with his natural scent of rolling fields of grass and rushing river waters.  _

_ Roman’s mouth watered and when his eyes opened again, there was a bright grey glint, like the moon’s reflection on summer waters.  _

_ “Roman,” Drew huffed. “Shut up and knot me before I find an alpha who will.” _

_ The anger laced desperation shouldn’t be funny, but it was to Roman. _

_ “So insatiable. You have 3 alphas who happily fuck you until you can’t walk straight, but you’re just not happy with that. You need more?” _

_ The teasing tone made Drew shiver. Roman was always so sweet and gentle. But when his inner wolf came to his eyes, he made Drew feel like a little bitch. And it was only in heat that Drew could allow that to happen. If Drew had been normal, he would have punched the Alpha square in the beautiful jaw. The bastard. _

_ “Well,  _ **_alpha_ ** _ ,” he snarled. “I don’t see any of my 3 alphas happily fucking me right now, do I?” _

_ Roman smirked. _

_ Drew had started to rub himself against the rumbled comforter, unable to stop. His slick soaking the fabric. It felt so good. _

_ But it wasn’t enough. _

_ He watched Roman slowly undress. Like he was trying to drive Drew more insane than the heat was making him. _

_ His blue eyes raked over the smooth skin and gorgeous tribal tattoo, craving those thick strong arms holding him down and a hard cock punching into him. _

_ “Roman,” Drew moaned. “Please. It’s starting to hurt. I can’t…”  _

_ He was riding the bed in search of relief. But nothing would come until someone came in him.  _

_ “Fuck. I can’t stop. I need your knot, alpha. Fill me up and put me out of my damn misery.” _

_ Roman’s nostrils flared. His instincts sent him forward to ease his omega. Because he couldn’t let his omega suffer. It hurt Roman physically to know his beautiful strong and sometimes brutish omega was in pain. It was the only pain Drew ever exhibited. So it was the only pain Roman could help with. _

_ He took Drew in his arms and kissed him deeply, feeling the shivering, trembling muscular body fall into him, seeking contact. _

_ “Whew! Drew, babe you are stinking up the entire house.” A new voice came from the doorway. _

_ Drew didn’t even look up to know his two other mates were home. _

_ He could smell them the second they rushed through the door and jogged up the stairs one after the other. _

_ Musk and soil. Spice and leather. _

_ Finally. _

_ All three of his mates. His alphas. _

_ “About fucking time,” He muttered. “I don’t think I can wait anymore.” _

_ Seth growled and immediately started stripping. A red tint glowed over his usually deep brown eyes and he was practically snarling. “This heat is strong. I’m going crazy in here.” _

_ Dean gulped the saliva pooling in his mouth and his upper lip curled at the strong urge in him to just jump on Drew, no warning, no foreplay. “Seth you’re going into rut already?” _

_ Roman chuckled from where he was petting Drew’s long hair. “Baby boy,” he said to Dean. “I don’t think this heat is a one off. This must be a really hard season. He’s so wet and needy I don’t think we’ll get out of here for a few days.” _

_ A wicked smirk and wide shiney blues, like a hungry dog finding a bone to chew. “Good.” _

_ Drew sighed happily as his alphas surrounded him.  _

_ And that late summer morning turned into 3 days of heat and rut. Then a day of rest. _

_ Drew had been filled with knot after knot, taking naps in between before waking his alphas with fresh slick or waking to the feeling of his alphas’ tongue healing the heat of his skin, leaving him with cool little strips of saliva that had him shivering under the air conditioner and in desperate need for their body heat.  _

_ Because the worst part about a fever is feeling cold. _

_ But they took care of him. Roman, Dean, and Seth, his alphas took real good care of him. They practically fucked him to death and that was all he could want or need in the condition he was in. Or any condition. What better way to go was there other than orgasm after orgasm gushing out of him and making him see stars? _

__ _ Drew hated being an omega until a knot made him feel so good that it made his alphas jealous. _

_ When Drew’s heat broke and they had fucked the mattress onto the floor, table lamp knocked to the side, and water bottles thrown around the room, the house stunk, thick with desperation and satisfaction. And at one point they had tied up Roman to the bed posts while Drew’s heat riddled mind used him as the best toy ever made. _

_ Drew looked at his sleeping alphas and chuckled. He tuckered them out. _

_ And then they say omegas were weak. _

_ A kiss on the head to each man before Drew went down to the kitchen, limping but sated, glowing and feeling like his inner wolf shed his summer coat. Once there he took his birth control pill then started a hearty breakfast for his boys. _

_ _________ _

Shit shit shit.

Drew should have realized that after 3 days of constant sex, sleep, snack, repeat, that his birth control had been missed. And his mates had been in rut. They didn’t realize either.

And now look!

That was the last week of August.

It was now mid-December.

This season’s period and heat cycle should have started already.

But it was late.

And Drew was … starting to notice changes.

… fuck.

Drew put his head in his hands, ignoring the fact that the stick he had peed on was pressing against his face.

One of the only things good about being an omega was getting knotted and filled full of cum. And now even that has betrayed him.

He had been at work yesterday when 2 australian omegas, who were secretaries for Drew’s law firm partners, Randy and Baron, looked him up and down and grinned like they knew a secret.

“Oh boss,” Peyton cooed. “You’re glowing. Good onya.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Billie chimed in. “Looking amazing. You using a new moisturizer?”

They both gave dramatic, over the top, winks at him and then walked away.

Their high pitched voices typically made him want to walk away, but this time it was far worse. And he hadn’t figured it out then, just thought they were sneaking in spiked eggnog during breaks. Or maybe the christmas music playing 24/7 in that diner down the avenue that the office liked to eat lunch in- the one owned by a Santa Claus nut named Mick- had just driven the 2 omegas stupid.

But no. He was the one omega driven stupid.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Drew was pissed.

He was furious. He wanted to rip the balls off someone. Preferably the balls of his 3 alphas. 

And then to make his anger and embarrassment worse, he had been working out with his friend Sheamus earlier that week and the fucking prick had the balls to tell Drew he was slacking. That he was looking a little tubby around the middle.

NOT TO MENTION HIS PANTS WERE TIGHT, LATELY.

Drew hated being an omega.

Hated the idea that he was going to be treated like a second class citizen based on the fact he had a uterus instead of a knot. 

He had worked hard in his life to succeed past the norms of society. Became a lawyer that could rival any alpha. Worked on his body to not stay a tall lanky omega like he was as a teen. People never thought he was an omega by looking at him.

And he would have been fine being a single man the rest of his life, just fucking random alphas and omegas and betas- whoever fancied his tasted that week. He was fine relying on a damn toy to help him during his seasonal heats.

Until he met Dean, Roman, and Seth.

They were an odd group.

Three alphas who were mated.

Together. 

To eachother.

They were completely out there. Who had ever heard of 3 alphas being together?

And despite Drew fighting his instincts for at least a year, the 3 alphas were his future mates. He had figured that out the second he met them and something in him sparked. A want to be surrounded by them forever.

They had felt it too.

They won him over with charm and accepting love. They didn’t care that he was an omega. They just wanted him for who he was, not what the gods had fated him to be.

Their strength was also something Drew enjoyed. He might have hated the idea of being manhandled and pushed around by 3 alphas, but these 3 were  **his** alphas. Their sinister little smirks and attitudes left Drew feeling needy and raw.

It had been 4 years now.

Four happy years of living together, an omega and his 3 alphas. When people heard about them, they whispered because families like this were only old fables told about ancient packs of northern tribes. But they had a great life going. They had a perfect situation going.

Bonded to eachother. Drew had three alpha bite scars on the back of his neck to prove it.

They never talked about pups, though.

The alphas knew how Drew felt about his lovely uterus. It was only his favorite thing when they knotted him full. So they never came to Drew about bearing them pups.

But now that Drew sat here, gripping a positive fucking pregnancy test, he wasn’t sure how he felt about bearing pups either.

His heart was full and spreading warmth through him.

His brain was angry and seething.

He hated being an omega.

But he didn’t hate children.

They were the only human beings he could tolerate most times. He had plenty of patience for children because they didn’t know any better. They were innocent. And very much reminded Drew of drunk adults, but cuter.

Maybe that’s why he put up with Roman, Dean, and Seth’s sense of humor sometimes. Because they acted like children, Drew smirked, despite his inner turmoil.

Long minutes ticked by with Drew sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

It was getting dark out already. But then again, it was December. It was dark by 5pm. 

His mind bounced around between being pissed at himself, pissed at his mates, and fucking unbelievebly nervous.

What was he going to do?

____________________

A week had passed and Drew had yet to figure out what to do.

He hadn’t told his mates yet either.

Hadn’t told anyone, actually.

Mostly because he couldn’t admit that he fucked up.

Though he had been particularly snippy at home with the boys after finding out his new situation.

They gave him weird looks. Dean asked him what crawled up his ass and died. Roman rolled his eyes everytime Drew huffed and slammed doors. Seth just backed up and stayed out of Drew’s intense glares.

And when those damned idiots weren’t home, Drew would stare at the cursed pregnancy test he had hidden in a shoe box on the top shelf of his personal closet, knowing full well the boys wouldn’t go in there during the holidays.

Because presents should be in there not pregnancy tests.

If he wasn’t staring at the stupid pee stick, he would look at his reflection in the mirror and eye the image of himself. The swell of his belly was extremely noticeable to him after finding out there was a pup in there. (And his chest hadn’t changed in size, but they were softer when he touched them. Which was horribly interesting and mentally troubling.) His rational brain told him that he was the  _ only _ one seeing it as a huge bloated pregnant belly when in reality it looked like he ate too much at the office christmas party last night.

But this whole thing was making Drew sick with worry. 

So on top of being so damn annoyed with himself, annoyed with the damn gods for playing with his fate like this, he was very nervous.

Because he had never talked to his mates about having pups.

He had blanketed himself with the notion that they wouldn’t expect pups from him. That if they really wanted children they might as well find another omega and just drop him.

But that’s the tricky part about their little group.

They weren’t just an omega shacking up with 3 alphas who were fucking eachother like alpha and omega standings weren’t a real thing.

No.

They were fated.

Their souls were attached.

Drew joining their group had completed their open circle.

And they completed him.

He felt perfect and whole with them.

Like no one could ever make him this way ever again.

He didn’t completely hate his biology because in the end it gave him 3 wonderful, goofy, hardworking alphas.

If he ever tried to leave them, they would break . And if they ever left him for another omega, Drew would surely wither away into nothing.

True mates couldn’t leave each other until death came for one of them.

They were true mates. Fated across time.

So even if they wanted pups, if they thought Drew would never even touch the idea with a 20 foot pole, Roman, Dean, and Seth, would stay with him. They would stay with him regardless, because he was their mate. They would stay with him even if he never gave them something they most likely wanted.

Because it was in their nature, it was their damn stupid biology for alphas to want to father a litter of children. 

The other day, those constant thoughts of denying his mates something they probably wanted, boiled into rage and he shoved back the desk chair he was sitting on in his home office. It knocked into an old lamp on the end table, causing it to crash and shatter. He was so frustrated with everything, he took the decorative plate the partners had awarded him when he won the most cases in the firm 2 years ago, and chucked the stupid thing against the fucking wall.

Roman had rushed into the room, eyes wide and worried. 

“What the fuck is going on?”

Dean inched in behind him, looking at the mess over the other alpha’s shoulder.

Seth had been at his coffee shop or else he would have been there too to watch Drew’s minor hissy fit, too.

“Nothing!” Drew yelled. He lowered his voice when he sensed Roman raise an eyebrow at him. Drew still scowled at him. “Nothing. I’m fine. It’s just stress from work. I’ll clean this up.”

He was sure his alphas were concerned, after a full week of Drew acting like a complete dick. Well more of a dick than usual.

And perhaps Drew felt guilty.

But he had a child growing in him, so Drew had a damn good excuse to be this bloody moody.

Especially, when he wasn’t sure what to do.

He knew he had to talk to his mates about this. But really Drew was never a very communicating omega. He liked to decide things on his own.

Did he want this?

Did he want to be a parent?

He never thought about it. It hadn’t been an option in his mind until the panic set in when the symptoms he always heard about started to appear. For fucks sake he had been nauseous during the entire month of September, but had convinced himself it had been a reaction to the flu going around.

He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He had few options, really. And one of the options made him sick just thinking about thinking about it. 

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, the bags of christmas gifts he was clutching tumbling against him. The mall was busy. He was crabby and he could feel his feet start to hurt. His feet had never hurt in his damn life. What the hell? 

When he stopped rubbing his eyes, he looked around, deciding where to go next, when he realized he was standing in front of a baby boutique. 

If he hadn’t been so annoyed already he might have flipped off the sky.

Little red and green dresses with fur coats. Tiny 3 piece suits and shiny dress shoes. Bright t-shirts with unicorns and funky pajama pants with pancakes. Tiny tiaras and baseball caps. The front windows were lined with adorable clothes that made Drew smile even though his heart clenched.

Before he knew it, he was walking inside, looking through the aisles of clothes racks, feeling the soft fabrics with his fingers as if in a daze. 

In the back of the store, a display model of a nursery with a simple chestnut colored crib with a little mobile of clouds and rainbows caught Drew’s eye. It was beautiful. Simple and clean, but still so beautiful. He stared at it for a while before a voice called him out of his stupor.

“We have a discount for first time parents.”

Drew looked at the dark skinned muscular man. Drew wouldn’t have thought him and omega if he wasn’t so very obviously pregnant. Like he swallowed a damn turkey whole. His tag was just the letter E. 

He looked back at the crib and sighed. “What makes you think I’m a first time parent?”

“Because that’s the look I had the first time I found out I was pregnant.”

“What look is that?”

“Like having a pup is going to ruin your entire world.”

Drew’s lips twitched and his blue eyes narrowed. “So it doesn’t?”

“Changes it entirely. I thought I would never get my body back. … I’m a powerlifter when I’m not trying to sell burp clothes and diaper genies.”

Drew dismissed the the thought of asking what the fuck a diaper genie was.

“But,” E continued. He looked at the crib too, a soft smile on his face. “It didn’t ruin my life. Kind of made it better actually. I never wanted kids but my little girl sure as hell has me wrapped around her finger. Look…” E clapped a hand on Drew’s shoulder to the taller omega’s dismay. “I know what it’s like to not want to be an omega. I can see it all over the way you hold yourself. You don’t look or act like an omega because it’s bullshit being categorized as the lesser second gender. But don’t let this personal crusade against the alpha-iarchy completely cloud your judgement. Do what feels right. Not what feels right to your alpha. Do what feels right to you. It’s your body. Your life.”

Drew huffed through his nose. He really didn’t like unsolicited advice, even when it was relevant. “Thanks,” he said, gruffly.

He turned and looked at the little booties and socks. They were so small. Everything was small in this store. Even the blankets, riddled with different cute designs.

One plain black yarn blanket made his smile, sadly. 

Gods.

Why did he think he had a choice here?

He was just completely ignoring his own wants and needs and the wants and needs of his mates because he didn’t want to be like every other omega out there.

But he wasn’t like other omegas, right? He was Drew fucking McIntyre. And he was pregnant, tired, and emotional. And he loved kids, dammit. He fucking loved kids and just never imagined himself as a father because what kind of father would he be?

He barely allowed himself a smile when he was around anyone other than his mates. How could such a piece of utter shite like himself be a good parent?

Drew turned around and started walking out of the store, feeling overwhelmed and so very angry with himself still. But this anger was different. Instead of being angry at being pregnant. He was angry at hating his damn internal struggle so much that he was making himself deny something he wanted.

Because he wanted to have a pup. He could feel it in his core.

He wanted to grow their little odd pack. Where the omega was bigger than 2 of his alphas. Where they didn’t live in the 1940s and Drew would become a stay at home omega to 1 angry abusive alpha. Because he was strong and independent, and fated to 3 alphas who deserved to complete their bond together as a family with children to take care of and watch grow….

_ And… _

_ Oh Gods. _

_ Why had he let himself become so stupid _ .

Before he could practically run out of the boutique, E grabbed his arm to stop him. He grinned big and bright and sweet. “Here. On the house for listening to a pregnant omega yammer on to a complete stranger.”

Drew took the black knitted blanket from E. It was the one he had been eyeing. He muttered a soft thanks, unsure what else to say.

“I hope you know that most omegas aren’t really sure they want to be parents. And man, they don’t need to be if they don’t want to. But if they want to be parents, they should be. Fuck stereotypes. Do what you want to do. Just talk to your mate about it first. Don’t alienate yourself.”

Drew pulled away and walked out, a scowl on his face.

But the second he sat in his car, he shoved his face in the blanket he had clutched tightly the entire time he dodged christmas shoppers to get to the parking lot. He had clutched it so tightly, as if he was afraid to lose it. It was wet with a few tears- Drew barely ever cried, it just wasn’t him. 

E was right, despite Drew not having asked for advice, twice. 

Fuck stereotypes.

Omegas were meant to be small.

Drew was not small.

Omegas were meant to be beautiful and cheerful.

Drew was handsome and aggressively angry most nights.

Omegas were meant to be baby factories.

And…

And Drew maybe wanted a kid or two depending on how this one went.

When he was done over reacting to his own self created drama, he put the blanket in a bag and took a deep long breath.

Then, he drove to the doctor’s office.

He sat in the waiting room for an hour, watching omegas and their children talk and laugh and play, before a tiny omega woman with blue hair ushered him into the examining room. 

___________________   
  


Days later, on Christmas eve, the 3 alphas and 1 omega spent time with friends and close family, celebrating and laughing.

The past few days Drew’s mood had cleared up incredibly.

Roman assumed it really had been work stress. 

The holidays were when all the crazies came out to play. It’s never a surprise when Drew got angry at some client or his partners or some incompetant secretary. But usually Drew was better at controlling his emotions at home if he was upset at work. Maybe this time it had just been more than usual. Or maybe nothing was as simple as it seemed with Drew.

Regardless, the huge omega was smiling now as he talked to Roman’s sister across the room. They must be talking about Drew’s 3 alphas because Roman’s sister was rolling her eyes and nodding empathetically. 

That wasn’t anything surprising. Holidays always played out the same way in this house.

But something was off this year.

Roman just couldn’t pinpoint what. 

A new aura. A sparkling little energy as if one little snap and the whole house would be glowing.

All he knew was that Dre looked absolutely beautiful tonight. More so than usual.

Dean was eating from the snack foods on the table and talking to their neighbor Randy and his wife. The conversation was about a shooting range that had opened up nearby that Randy was dying to go check out. But something caught Dean’s attention and he excused himself to follow his instinct.

This was something that had been bothering Dean for a while.

A new scent in the house.

Not like a new person in the house he had never met. 

Just a change in scents.

Like someone he cherishes was different.

The scent led him to Drew.

He didn’t approach the man.

But he wondered, a tense knot forming in his gut.

Why was Drew’s scent different?

Did he--?

Did he cheat on them?

His scent was mixed with someone else’s and it was driving Dean crazy. His automatic instinct was to take Drew and claim him over and over again until that new scent smelled like him instead. But he shook that thought away. As much as he and Drew were always down for long rough nights, now was not the time.

Not until Dean could figure out why Drew’s scent changed.

Maybe he was sick?

The gnawing in Dean made him sad. He desperately did not want the omega to be sick. Anything but that. 

Dean would rather Drew leave him- leave them- for another alpha if it meant he would be healthy. It’s a fucked up mentality. But Dean was never one to wish another man ill. Especially not Drew.

The tall thick omega was the final piece of the puzzle that made Dean feel wanted.

Seth and Roman loved him, yes. And he loved them so much. But that nagging in Dean had always told him that he was trash and worthless and that no omega would ever want him. Until Drew entered into their lives. Broody, angry, cocky Drew. A Drew that only really smiled and laughed for his alphas. Because everyone else was annoying. Everyone else got sarcastic smirks and snorts. And adding Drew to their weird little group took those negative feelings out of Dean.

And yet, if Drew wasn’t happy and he left his alphas, no matter how much it would break Dean’s fragile heart, Dean would let him go.

But he hoped it wasn’t any of that.

He hoped he was dreaming.

He hoped that Drew’s fresh rolling green hills scent being tinged with a very light smell of soft linen was nothing but his imagination.

Seth on the other hand couldn’t smell a difference, and he couldn’t really see any new explosive aura in the house.

Because all he could sense was the panic in their omega for weeks now.

Horrible strong panic and worry.

He wasn’t sure why. And Roman and Dean hadn’t talked to him about it yet.

So maybe Seth was overreacting?

But he was sure that in the last week, everytime Seth came near his omega, he felt Drew fill with anxiety.

In turn making Seth feel queasy with anxiety.

It didn’t help that Drew wasn’t letting any of the 3 alphas touch him. As if he was afraid they wouldn’t touch him and suddenly they would hate him or something. 

Seth couldn’t help but wonder if they had hurt Drew in some way they didn’t realize.

Had they made him feel insecure?

The last time Drew was insecure around them was the first time they mated, some 4 years ago. Drew had confided his feelings about being an omega, but that didn’t ease his apprehension about being with his true mates for the first time. But Seth, Roman, and Dean went slow and gentle, even if that’s not what Drew was used to. They let him call the shots that night to ease the doubt that he was perfect. 

Because Drew was perfect. 

Always perfect.

Seth only wished he could show that to Drew now, if only he could just touch Drew, hold Drew, kiss Drew. … 

“You okay, baby?” 

Seth looked behind him and gave his best attempt at a smile to his mom. “Great, ma. Just exhausted. The shop has been packed everyday this week.”

His mom- Stephanie Mcmahon-Helmsly, took way more to fool, but she didn’t push it. Her omega intuition was strong. It told her to tread lightly. 

She followed his line of sight to his son’s omega mate and it took her two seconds of eyeing the glowing skin and baggy sweater for her eyebrows to shoot up surprised. Steph looked back at her son and saw him chew on his nails.

_ Oh _ , she thought. _ He doesn’t know. _

Glancing at the other 2 alphas of the household told her that they didn’t know either.

Well then. She took a long drink of her Black Russian and sighed. 

Seth looked back at his smiling mother and gave her a questioning eye. “What?”

“Hm? Oh nothing,” Stephanie said. She wrapped her arms around her son’s shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. “Just remembering when you were a little pup jumping around on christmas mornings in your little footie pajamas.”

He couldn’t help the embarrassed smile as he saw Roman and Dean walk up to them.

“Boys,” Steph addressed the 2 alphas. “I ever tell you about how Seth came down to open presents one morning and the butt flap of his PJs was open? He was parading around the house waking everyone up with his tushy out.”

Seth groaned as his alpha mates laughed and grinned at him. He covered his face and practically felt his entire body blush bright. Especially so when he heard Dean call over Drew.

“Babe come here, Steph has some great stories.”

Drew excused himself from talking to Roman’s sister and went over to the small group near the fireplace. The warmth only heightened his sense of smell somehow and the mix of his alphas calmed him. The calm disappeared when he noticed Stephanie’s knowing smirk. “What did I hear about stories?” he asked, voice deep and gruff, doing it’s best to ignore his mother-in-law’s piercing eyes.

Steph’s smirk became a grin and she let go of her son to take another drink. “I was telling the boys that one year, Seth woke up the entire house to open presents christmas morning with his bare butt hanging out of his pajamas.”

Drew looked at Seth and his entire face brightened as he laughed. The laugh covered his 3 alpha mates with peace. Well, except Seth, who was too busy covering his face with his hands.

“But my favorite story about Seth during Christmas was finding him in my charity ball dress strutting around my bedroom. I was going to tell him the lipstick he put on didn’t go with the dress, but he ran out before I could.”

Seth squawked. “Mom. Please. Not in front of my bond-mates.I think you’ve had enough to drink,” he said over the amused giggles and interested looks his mates were giving him. “Where’s dad?”

Stephanie chuckled. “Baby, I am not drunk. I’m just reminiscing. The best memories are the one you make as a family. Good or bad. Embarassing or not. It’s a treasure only you can own. But I’m sure you’ll understand when you’re older.”

Drew’s eyes lowered and he fought the urge to rest his hand on the small swell of his belly under the bulky ugly sweater.

_______   
The party continued until late in the night, so late that the 4 mates decided to just stay up and clean the house quickly before opening their christmas gifts. 

They were exhausted, lounging in the living room looking at the christmas tree as the sky outside started to light up. But the very late night was okay, because none of them had work that day. The coffee shop was closed for Christmas day. Dean’s landscaping job only picked up in winter when there was snow. Drew’s law firm and Roman’s school were closed for vacation. They could all sleep until lunch if they felt like it.

For now they drank hot chocolate and curled up on the couch until Roman decided they should start passing out gifts.

The room filled with laughter and chit chat about how hard it was to find specific gifts this year and how they had to sneak around eachother.

Watches, fuzzy socks, books, movies, video games, clothes all around. Wrapping paper littered the scuffed up wood floor. Dean stuck a green present bow to Roman’s hair. The big man just rolled his eyes, but kept it there. Seth read through the summaries of each of the 6 books he had gotten this year. Roman’s shiney new grilling utensils sat in his lap like a prized possession. Dean had taken off his regular socks and put on a pair of his fuzzy ones. He only wore them at home, but they were all he ever really wanted. It was a funny sight though, since Dean had decided to dress like Santa with red velvet pants and coat with white trimmings. The santa hat and belt had been thrown off somewhere long ago and the coat was open to reveal a plain white t-shirt. But, Santa Dean in fuzzy snowman socks was just surprisingly sexy to Drew. As was Roman with the bow in his hair and Seth wearing his glasses because his eyes were dry from the fireplace going.

Must have been his heightened hormones. Drew was very much an emotional rollercoaster tonight of warm and fuzzy and aroused and worried. 

Regardless, Drew watched with a found smile as Seth tried to explain one of the books to Dean, who just looked a little grossed out in return. He sat with his back against the side of the couch, because at some point they had all decided to sit on the floor in a makeshift circle. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, propped up on Roman’s lap, who massaged them unconsciously. 

The alphas began to stretch, assuming they had gotten through all of the gifts after sitting and admiring what they received for a few minutes. Before Dean could hop up and go to the kitchen where he was sure to start eating the party’s leftovers to Seth’s dismay, Drew dug behind the tree, under the cloth covering the leg stand of the fake fir.

“Drew,” Roman gave the man a look. “More? How much money did you spend on us?”

Drew just shrugged. “It wasn’t alot. But I want you guys to open them at the same time. So, wait for my cue.”

They each took the gift that was for them and waited for Drew to give them the sign.

“I kind of feel bad,” Seth muttered looking at the small box wrapped in foil like gold paper. “I didn’t get you much this year. I wasn’t sure what to get you.”

With a soft little smile, Drew hummed. “That’s okay. You don’t have to buy me anything. I got what I needed already. I got you boys.”

Dean arched a brow, but cheesed a grin. “You are so sappy when you’re tired, babe.”

Roman leaned over and kissed Drew’s temple. “You’re too cute, sometimes.”

“I sure hope so. Got me 3 alphas, didn’t I? I must have some redeeming qualities.” Drew chuckled. “Okay, enough waiting. Go ahead.”

Seth could feel the worry building in Drew as the alphas unwrapped the gifts in hand.

Drew couldn’t help settling a hand on his belly protectively, but his boys didn’t notice as they tore open the wrapping paper and into the taped up white cardboard boxes. 

He had told himself that this would be the best time. If not, then the news would have to wait, as stubborn as Drew naturally was. The pup growing in him made that stubbornness much, much worse. But what a better gift for his alphas this Christmas than this?

At least he hoped this was something they wanted.

Drew really wished he had taken his head out his ass before these last few weeks and talked to his alphas about their future. He wished he had realized before, that he could be a strong independent omega and still be a father.

Dean got his open first, always the one to tear things apart quickly with nibble yet thick fingers. He looked down at the black yarn blanket with a bit of confusion. He slowly, hesitating, felt the knots as if unsure why he had gotten a small blanket for christmas. Not that he minded, he was never ungrateful with gifts since he rarely had any growing up.

He just wasn’t sure why a small blanket.

Roman and Seth managed to open their boxes at the same time.

In Seth’s, a positive pregnancy test with a little note card with the date it was taken. 

In Roman’s a black and white image that the big dog was extremely sure was a sonogram. Scrawled on the bottom of the picture, a message. Due June, 2020.

The bigger man looked up first, mouth open in surprise, holding the picture with a shaky hand. Dean looked over at it and the second he connected the dots between the three gifts his eyes widened comically. Seth took a second, distracted at first by the flurry of emotions radiating off his omega mate. But then his head snapped up and he had to steady a hand on Dean’s shoulder, suddenly off balance.

Drew bit his lip, unable to read his lovers’ reactions. 

Roman spoke first, his eyes brimming with tears and his voice cracking. “Yeah?”

Drew nodded. He wanted to keep his face stoic and hard like he normally would as he waited for the reactions. But he couldn’t. Instead, his eyebrows furrowed low and his lips gave a shy twitch up. The complete picture of the vulnerability he despised.

The bigger of the alphas looked back down at the sonogram and swiped a hand at his eyes, smearing the tears away across his face.

“You’re…?” Seth whispered. He was kneeling up, the energy coursing his veins that not allowing him to sit still. He looked like he was about to leap into the air. Drew snorted amused at the look on his face. There was joy there. Thank the gods. He nodded for Seth to continue. “Drew, you’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.” Drew’s hand rubbed small circles over his tiny belly. “Seventeen weeks. Doctor said I wasn’t showing much yet, but that will change soon.”

Seth finally flew from where he had been sitting across from Drew, and grabbed onto him, arms circling around the tall thick omega. He was shaking, with joy? Nerves? Excitement? Drew wasn’t sure what, exactly. But Seth’s reaction simmered the worry Drew had built up the last 2 weeks. 

Roman was still crying silently as he clutched the sonogram, but he crawled towards them. He kissed Drew’s lips as best he could with Seth attached to the omega. “Fuck, I love you” Roman said, then kissed Drew, again. “Is this why you’ve been so moody lately?”

Drew pressed his lips together and looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Another kiss before Roman sat back and tore Seth from the Drew to show him the image of a baby, silhouette easy to see. Roman leaned his head against Seth’s shoulder as they stared down at the image like it was a dream come true.

The omega sighed happily, before looking at Dean.

The short haired alpha chewed on his thumb, blue eyes downcast. His free hand twirled a strand of yarn from the baby blanket, unconsciously. 

“Dean?” Drew called lowly. He could smell it all over the alpha’s scent. The fear. A fear that turned the smell of musk and soil sour. Drew couldn’t sense how else Dean was feeling, because the fear overpowered it all. 

Drew reached forward and took Dean’s face in his hand, staring down into those shocked wide blue eyes surrounded by chubby cheeks and ginger/light brown/blonde hair. Dean was so muscular now- unlike what he was when they first met, but he seemed so small and thin held under the hovering omega. Drew frowned and a pulsing sadness clenched his heart. “You’re not happy.”

Not a question. Because Drew could feel it.

Dean gulped and looked away. He took some steadying breaths and shook his head. When he spoke, his voice was so small it was hard to believe it was Dean. “I never had a dad. Don’t really know much about good parents. ‘S just I don’t know if I’ll be a good dad.”

Drew pressed their foreheads together and let his eyes close. He nuzzled his nose against Dean’s, trying to comfort his alpha. He could sense Roman and Seth watching them with their own concerned stares.

“Me too,” Drew mumbled. “I have no clue if I’m going to be a good dad. Hell, I didn’t even realize this was something I wanted until I found out I was pregnant. And even now-” Drew kissed Dean’s lips, soft and slow. Then he smiled. “I’m gonna be a shit parent. That’s why I’m so lucky to have you three as my mates.If I fuck up, we have 3 more options for good parents, right?”

Dean’s shoulders shook as he chuckled, he removed his face from Drew’s hands and let his head fall onto the broad warm shoulder. “I’m going to be a dad,” Dean whispered amazed after a minute of Drew hugging him. 

“Yeah.”

“That’s why you’ve been smelling different.”

“I smell different?” Drew smirked. 

“Yeah. I thought you were cheating on us.”

Drew growled and rolled his eyes. “Never. You’re stuck with me forever, Ambrose.”

Dean nodded into Drew’s shoulder then sat up. “Okay,” he sniffed loudly, proof of the tears he was trying to hide. He reached to the side and beckoned Roman for the picture. “Let me take a look at our kid.”

The 3 alphas huddled together and looked down at the sonogram, pointing out the shape of the babies face and his legs. 

“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl? Or is it too early?” Seth asked.

Drew shook his head. “I wanted to wait until we could all find out together at the next appointment.”

Roman wiped his eyes again. “Shit,” he sighed. “I can’t stop. I’m so damn happy.”

“You better be, Reigns,” Drew smirked. “This was an extremely scary thing to find out about.”

The alpha took Drew’s hand in his and kissed it tenderly. “You want this right?”

Drew nodded and carded the fingers of his free hand through Roman’s silky hair. He looked at the one alpha, then moved his eyes to the other two, who watched him back. He would tell them all of it. All of the thoughts he had. All the back and forth anger he had with the whole situation. But not now. Not tonight. “I didn’t really know at first. But I know now. I really want this.”

A weight lifted off his entire body and he smiled earnestly. 

“Not saying I’m willing to have an entire footie squad of pups,” Drew made sure to say pointedly. 

The three alphas all gave him mock disappointed sighs. 

“Let’s wait to see how we do with this one,” Drew tacked on with a sigh through his nose.

His back was aching a little so he leaned back onto his elbows. He noticed the looks of his lovers as their eyes zeroed in on his bump. It wasn’t really noticeable under the sweater, but they could see it now that they knew what to look for.

“How’d we not notice before?” Dean mumbled.

“Calling me fat, Ambrose?” Drew narrowed his eyes in a glare.

Dean grinned, but didn’t reply like a smart alpha.

“Seventeen weeks,” Roman mused.

“A June baby,” Seth chuckled. “You think it’ll be born on your birthday?” he asked the omega.

Drew closed his eyes and hummed. “If it is born on my birthday that doesn’t excuse you guys from getting me gifts.”

There was a moment of pleasant quiet where they could hear the winter wind outside whistle around the clear morning skies.

“It can hear us,” Seth said. Drew opened his eyes and saw the alpha tapping away on his phone, probably looking up little facts to ease his curiosity. “It’s ears are developing.”

“Shit,” Dean frowned. “We can’t like… swear around you now right?”

Seth gave the short haired man a look. “Babe. It can hear us not understand us.”

“Yeah, but what if it can just feel the vibe of the word and it has a bad influence on it?”

“Dean,” Roman snorted. “I think you’re exhausted and talking nonsense.”

Completely ignoring Dean now, Seth continued reading on his phone. “His cartilage is turning into bone.”

Roman grimaced and Dean’s eyes widened in wonder.

“That’s weird”

“That’s fuckin’ cool.”

Drew shook his head. “Fantastic, I’m bringing a child into a house full of children.”

A rolled up ball of wrapping paper bonked him on the head and he gave them all a ‘ _ see? I told you _ ’ glare. But then more wrapping paper was thrown at him, so he started to throw some back. 

Eventually, they were laughing as the competitive nature of the house came out to play. It came to the point that Dean started running after purposefully sprinkling glitter all over Seth’s hair from one of the gift bags. Seth chased him around, chucking Dean’s fuzzy socks at the other alpha. Roman laughed hysterically when Dean tripped on the carpet and fell dramatically onto the couch. Seth not realizing fast enough tripped too and landed directly onto Dean’s back.

They rustled around, Seth tickling Dean, then shaking his glitter filled hair so the mess spilled onto the other man.

Then Dean pressed his hips back into Seth’s and groaned. Liking the feeling, he did it again. And again. Seth’s eyes closed and he let out a soft puff of air.

Roman’s huge grin morphed into a sly smirk. “Hey, Seth,” He called, making the two other alphas look at him (even though Dean was still shifting restlessly against Seth). “What that phone say about sex?”

Drew cleared his throat. “Oh sex if perfectly fine.” His lovers all looked over at him. “I made sure to ask the doctor.”

“Good.” Roman growled. He shifted closer to Drew and swung his leg over to straddle over the omega. He leaned forward, holding himself up with a hand on either side of Drew’s calm face. “We should celebrate.”

The omega blew a teasing kiss at Roman. “Thank gods, I’ve been horny all fucking night.”

“What if…” Dean mumbled. Then he stopped and Drew looked over at him. “Nevermind.”

“Oh now you have to say it,” Seth said.

“Nope. It’s stupid and I knew it is the second I thought it.”

“Say it,” Seth pleaded. His hand was in Dean’s santa pants and holding on tight.

Dean hissed. “I’ll say it if you ease off, babe. Fuck.”

Seth grinned triumphantly but did relax his hand. 

“Sadistic fucker,” Dean muttered. He pushed off the couch and sat down, embarrassed look on his face. “I was gonna say, what if we fuck Drew and it… scares the pup.”

Seth and Drew laughed, the omega covering his face with his big hands. Roman on the other hand tsked. “Deano, you know this kid is Drew’s. The only thing it’ll ever be scared of is his papa’s temper.”

“Arsehole.” Drew groaned. “Don’t call me that. It scares the shit out of me.”

Roman chuckled but leaned down again, kissing the hands Drew hid behind. “I think it’s sexy. You’re gonna get all big and your tits are gonna get heavy. I bet you’ll get even more insatiable every week that goes on. We’ll have to keep one of us at home at all times to fuck the mood swings out of you.”

Drew made a face. “That whole load of crap you just said should make me mad, but I’m so turned on right now that you could say anything.”

“You’re sexy,” Roman whispered in his ear. “You’re so fucking sexy. And knowing that you’re carrying our pup? Gods, I don’t ever want to take my hands off you.”

“You sure do alot of talk for no action, Reigns,” Drew snarled.

Roman grinned cutely. He stood up and helped the pregnant omega up too.

They embraced as they kissed, urged on by the moans of Seth and Dean making out behind them.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, papa,” Roman purred.

He backed up and let his eyes rake over Drew’s thick fully clothed body.

“You know I was joking earlier,” Roman whispered. “But if you are uncomfortable… I just think you look amazing already. You always do. But you look so delicious and thinking about you in a couple months- I’m rambling.”

“You are rambling. You sound like Seth,” Drew said, smiling.

Seth scoffed but easily went back to Dean when his face was pulled back in.

Roman nodded with a laugh. “Yeah I do.” He dodged Seth’s kick and stepped back closer to Drew. “What I’m trying to say is that I know my sisters were really self conscious when they were pregnant and they hated the way they looked. So if I ever make you feel gross, tell me to fuck off.”

Drew started off with a glare but he could never hold it to Roman’s sweetness. The big alpha was just so soft and beautiful and tender. He melted Drew’s icy attitude quickly.

“I’ll let you know if it ever bothers me.”

“Good.”

“Good,” Drew repeated, impatient. “Now if we could continue. That would be nice.”

Before he could even register it, Dean and Seth were standing with Roman and they all looked at him with a mix of love and lust in their eyes. Their aroused happy scents filled Drew’s lungs and burned at his brain, making his slacks soak with slick. His mind was cloudy with the anticipation. He needed them.

Roman reached forward and lifted the warm thick sweater off of Drew. The second it was off, Roman groaned deeply. The sight before the alphas was so beautiful. A sight they hadn’t really touched in weeks. Now, they knew why they hadn’t had sex in a while was because of Drew’s inner crisis. But to see the changes in Drew now, after knowing what to look for. It was breathtaking in all the best ways.

Drew’s tummy popped out just enough, molding what was once firm abs into a round belly. It was small, still, just barely noticeable. As if Drew had eaten a huge dinner. 

But his sides were more fleshed out, chubbier.

And his chest looked fuller.

The new softness to Drew clashed with the coarse dark hair all over his body. It collided with Drew’s natural rough exterior. But at the same time, it all made perfect sense. A perfect harmony. A balance.

Dean touched him first, hand on the belly and petting gently before sliding up and cupping Drew’s pec. His thumb brushed the nipple and grinned at Drew’s soft moan. He stepped forward to stand flush against Drew’s hot body. He kissed along Drew’s neck and shoulder, occasionally dipping down and swiping his tongue over the newly sensitized nipple.

Seth knelt and pressed kisses to the bump. He ran his hands all over the bare skin, lavishing in the different curves. Then his hands worked on the tight pants, unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling down, taking a pair or wet boxers with him. Seth groaned in appreciation. 

Dean looks down and practically drooled. Drew’s hard cock sticking out under the curve of the baby bump was a sight to behold and the smell of fresh sweet slick hit the alphas hard.

Roman pressed into Drew’s back and took the omega’s jaw in hand, arching his head back until their lips met with a passion Drew only ever found with his 3 mates.

“Beautiful,” Roman rumbled low against Drew’s lips. His eyes flashed silver, his inner alpha peaking out to play. “Our mate. Our pregnant mate. Let us make you feel good. Gonna take care of you.”

Drew gasped a soft little groan as Roman tugged Drew back onto the couch. Seth and Dean following like little ducks behind their mama. They switched places. Seth now suckled on Drew’s nipple, hardening the bud with small scrapes of his teeth. Dean moved down and Drew couldn’t take a breath before Roman was holding Drew’s long hairy legs up and out of Dean’s way.

Dean grinned. “Fuck, you’re so wet, babe.”

He then lowered his head in and let his tongue go to work at the slick wet hole.

That morning they made love, gentle and slow. The only other time they took their time like that had been their first time together.

But this time they were careful, experiencing Drew’s body as if it was new.

And usually Drew had a huge problem with being an omega. The only time he didn’t hate his second gender was when he had a knot in him and the pleasure rocked his entire body. But that morning, Drew didn’t hate being an omega at all. Not really. Because he realized that the feelings he had all his life made him unsure of his own wants and needs for a while. But slowly these 3 alphas changed that. These 3 alphas showed him that he could be who he was. That society was bullshit. Drew had to just do what made him happy.

And what made him happy was his 3 alphas being happy. Not that he would ever tell them that. It would go to their heads.

He loved them though. And they loved him.

Together, they would all love their pup.

They would become their own little pack of oddities. A pack with 3 alphas, 1 abnormally tall and muscular omega, and a pup.

Maybe more.

Maybe.

Drew would have to think about that a different time as orgasm after orgasm rolled through him with Seth’s knot nudging into his cunt. His own cock in Roman’s big mouth. And Dean sitting behind him with his hands massaging his tender chest.

The 3 alphas took great care of their pregnant omega. 

Their pregnant omega with the icy glares and snarky attitude and short fuse.

Not just that morning.

All the way to the day the pup was born.

And after.

And Drew had been honest when he told his mates that he didn’t want anything for christmas. Because he got what he wanted and needed when he met the 3 alphas. The alphas who made him embrace who he was as a sign of strength instead of fragility.

__________

_ One Year Later _

“Wow, so you’re omega is back to work already.”

Dean looked at his neighbor and blinked slow, taking a long drain of his beer before responding. “Yeah. Went back in September.”

“So soon after having a pup,” the neighbor said. Dean scanned his brain for her name. But for a while he only remembered her by the silly cat ear headbands she wore. Roman worked with her so Dean assumed he should be kind enough to try and remember her name. “That’s awesome. Not alot of omegas can pull that off even in this day and age.”

Her husband agreed with his wife. “Who stays with the pup while papa’s working?” he asked.

Dean didn’t usually like nosey neighbors but he was extremely relaxed at the moment and didn’t really mind. “I do most of the time. I ended up deciding to stop working until the pup’s in school.”

The cat ear lady cooed. “I love stay-at-home alphas.”

Natalya! That was her name.

Dean nodded and excused himself when he heard his mate call for him.

He walked into the living room and found Seth holding the giggling pup.

Her short brown curls were in little pigtails Roman had styled up for the party. Her dress was red and green and her stockings white. One shoe was missing. Kicked off somewhere.

Seth was turning around looking for it. “You see her other shoe?” he asked Dean as the other alpha approached.

Dean shrugged. “Nope.”

He made a series of faces at their daughter, making her gurgle and babble little laughs, showing off her pink little gums, not a tooth in sight.

That’s when Drew came up with a tiny black shoe in hand. He smiled and popped it on the pups foot before taking her from Seth. He kissed her cheek lovingly. “We’re going to have to talk about your hatred for your left shoe, miss Vanessa.”

Dean snickered, taking another sip of his beer. “I still can’t find her left grey boot.”

“That thing is never going to show back up,” a deep voice came from behind them.

Drew looked over at the voice and took the bottle of formula being handed to him. “Thank you,” Drew said to Roman.

Seth sighed. “Don’t tell my mom we lost one of the boots she bought. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Drew rolled his eyes. Like he would tell his mother in law anything that would cause her to buy more boots for the pup. She had more than enough for a baby still learning to crawl properly.

He took his pup farther into the room and sat on the couch beside a dark skinned omega playing patty cake with his eldest daughter. E looked up as Drew dropped down beside him. Then he grinned big and a little crazy. “Is that Nessa!” he said, voice loud. “Look at you! You’re almost ready to get a job and go to college.”

“It’s been a week since you last saw her,” Drew drawled.

E playfully looked offended. “And she is a week closer to getting married, Drewsie.”

Drew titled his head and looked at the omega from the corner of his eye. “You’re very lucky I like you enough.”

“Yeah,” E nods, toning down the energy a little. He chuckled, starting another game of patty cake with the 3 year old. “Xavier says the same thing sometimes.”

Drew snorted. He looked around his house as he held the bottle up while his pup drank hungrily.

“So when are you having another pup?” E asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. It was playful and meant as a dig to all the people at the party who have already asked Drew and his mates if they were trying for more.

“If you remember correctly I almost didn’t want to have this one,” Drew said. “Which was your fault.”

E laughed heartily now. “I don’t know how many times I have to apologize to you about going into labor at the store when you were the only other person around.”

Drew cringed at the memory.

“Still don’t know why I was in the delivery room.”

“I told you,” E said. “X was on his way but I wanted someone in the room for support.”

A loud ha! came from nearby and a muscular pale alpha with red hair came through the rest of the party guests to sit beside Drew. He held his arms out and beckoned Drew to give him the eating pup. Drew sighed but gave his daughter to his best friend, who made happy little baby talk along the lines of “Aren’t ya happy I took ya from your grouch papa. You like Uncle Sheamey. I’ll bring ya all the toys you want.” Then he looked at E and Drew. “Outta all the people around ya during labor, you chose Drew for support?”

E nodded. “Never said it was a smart choice.”

“Oh fuck you guys,” Drew objected.

“Watch your mouth,” E said, covering his daughter’s ears. “But also no. You have 3 alphas to fuck you and I’m happily married.”

“You’re not his type, or mine” Sheamus muttered, staring across the room at Cesaro, an alpha friend of Seth’s.

Drew might go blind from how many times he rolls his eyes at any person over the age of 10. “When you gonna ask him out?”

Sheamus gave the omega a look. “Yeah, good idea. Let me go up to another alpha and ask him out.”

“We’re not in the old times, “ Drew reminded him. “It’s okay for an Alpha to like alphas.”

“Doesn’t mean he’d be into an alpha,” Sheamus sighed. 

Drew’s eyebrows arched. “I thought I told you he was into alphas.”

“Shut up.”

“Whatever, Shea,” Drew smirked. “I’m just telling ya what Seth told me.”

Drew took his pup back and practically kicked Sheamus over to Cesaro. He watched with curious eyes, but was distracted by his alphas. Seth was holding E and Xavier’s youngest pup as he talked to Xavier about video games. Roman and Dean were joking around as they grabbed more finger foods from the kitchen. They playfully shoved into eachother as they came back into the living room. When they walked by the couch they both kissed the crown of the 6 month old pup’s head. Vanessa’s bright blue eyes looked up as they got in range. Her little fist reached out and tried to grab Roman’s long hair. Seth had been watching from where he chatted and chuckled when he saw the panic on Roman’s face as he quickly dodged the dangerous strength of their daughter's grasp.

As the bottle emptied, Drew excused himself and went up the stairs, drowsy baby in his embrace.

She finished the bottle as he sat in the nursery rocking chair.

He burped her, then rocked with her, humming whatever old toon came to mind.

Her little eyes closed. Soft tiny snores could be heard of the muffled noise of party guests downstairs. Drew’s heart felt so full and he was sure he couldn’t possibly contain anymore love in him than he did at that moment holding his sweet little pup.

When he was sure she was sleeping well, he put her in her crib and turned on the camera, taking the monitor in hand.

Before walking out of the room he watched her little peaceful face. “What do you think Nessa? You think Uncle E is right? You think you want a brother or sister soon? Or do you think we should wait until you’re less of a hassle?”

He smiled and swiped a hair from her face.

When he turned around 3 smiling faces looked at him with so much love he could barely handle it.

“Well, I think we can wait until Nessa is older to add to our family,” Roman said, smile becoming a grin.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t keep trying, though,” Seth grinned.

A delicious temptation licked at Drew’s core, making him purse his lips in thought as if he was measuring the consequences. “We shouldn’t, we have guests downstairs.”

“We never said right now, naughty omega,” Dean chuckled. It sounded so dirty to Drew’s ears.

Drew looked back down at the angelic little pup sleeping. “You think she’ll sleep the night through long enough to get at least one knot in me?”

“Probably not,” Seth shrugged.They really hadn’t had sex with Drew since the birth. Drew was sore for a while. Then Nessa would wake up for a feeding every few hours. Finally, Drew was just exhausted, which ironically only went away when he went back to work and back into the swing of never stopping. But maybe tonight…?

Drew sighed but it sounded more like a whine. “I love you, Nessa. But you need to let papa have a little fun, sometimes.”

The alphas muffled their laughter. Drew left the crib and went to his alphas and let them do that weird group hug thing they only did in private. 

His alphas. His pup.

Nothing else for Christmas mattered. Because he had it all right there.

Nothing would make it better.

Except for his chest to stop lactating and ruining his good shirts (though his alphas weren’t complaining) and a thick knot in his cunt to make him beg for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year. Love you guys.


End file.
